


Stream of Blaine

by Pixy_revenge



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixy_revenge/pseuds/Pixy_revenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's not really as confident as he seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stream of Blaine

**Author's Note:**

> In my head Blaine is well, less put together than the show portrays him. This really is Blaine-centric. Also this is unbeta-ed, so any constructive comments would really help.

                At Dalton every student is required to do a sport, it was part of the excellence policy. This was a given. Kurt is new to Dalton, and so he needs a sport. This is a given in Blaine’s head. Upon mentioning this to Kurt, he gets a smirk and a pat on the shoulder. This makes no sense, but Wes tells him to let it go. He doesn’t really, completely let it go, but he doesn’t mention it.

                Here’s the thing, or a thing, every once in a while Kurt disappears. He doesn’t answer his phone, and he isn’t anywhere on campus, and _no one cares._ Wes doesn’t even seem angry when Kurt misses Warbler’s rehearsal. David tells Blaine that Kurt probably just needs some time to himself, and doesn’t Blaine think that he might be paying a little too much attention to Kurt. Which he isn’t. Kurt needs a guide, and that’s all he is. Really. It isn’t like he stakes out Kurt’s Facebook page, which is full of really weird New Directions jokes, and the only reason Kurt’s number has a personal ringtone is that Wes and David already have their own, and he finds the perfect one for Kurt, and keeping an eye out for Kurt only makes sense when they are in the same classes. He’s doing nothing more for Kurt than he would do for any other friend. He just wants to help Kurt adjust.

                Kurt’s definitely doing better, there’s no bullying and he’s even friends (according to Facebook) with some of the Saint Lillian girls, including Jan and Alice (Wes’ and David’s girlfriends respectively). Blaine thinks it’s because they remind Kurt of Brittany and Santana, but way less intense (must be the whole cheerleader thing). Blaine knows he isn’t entirely responsible for Kurt’s adjustments, because Kurt is amazingly strong and forgiving, and will be Blaine’s best friend forever. Okay, he has this freak out moment when Kurt disappears after the disaster that was the GAP attack, even though Kurt says that they are okay. He spends the night in David’s room, thankful that his roommate has a sick aunt (he feels guilty later). Kurt reappears the next day and Blaine feels silly that he thought he turned Kurt into an emotionally crippled mute that had to transfer so he didn’t have to look at Blaine. Kurt’s not happy with him, but he doesn’t ignore him.

                Blaine grins when he sees a glimpse of a St. Lillian’s pompom. He’s so glad that Jan and Alice were able to cheer Kurt up; he doesn’t see Kurt hastily shove a book over the thing. Blaine realizes that this is why Wes is so forgiving with Kurt’s absences. Jan is in charge of Wes, and taking care of people makes Jan happy, so Wes is happy when Jan is happy, and Alice is like Jan’s manager in so many ways, she has to be in on it too. Blaine has the most amazing friends with the most amazing girlfriends, who take care of his _just friend_ and definitely not boyfriend. Wes looks at him oddly, but agrees to pass on his thanks to Jan.

                Then the Rachel thing happens, and Kurt doesn’t not talk to him, but he becomes overly polite, and locks Blaine out of most of his Facebook page (which is practically defriending him). Blaine finds this incredibly unfair, because he’s not as strong as Kurt, and he’s 17, and he’s aloud to question his sexuality. Which he finds out is really not the issue, so much as the fact that Kurt and Rachel have been competing for everything since they were like five. He has proof. He found this Facebook group with a really long name (Anything Kurt can do Rachel can do better, Kurt can do anything better than Rachel) that has it all recorded. That makes Blaine feel awful, but Rachel kisses Blaine and it’s nothing like the fireworks he remembers, so he makes a grand announcement of his Gayness, and Kurt unlocks his profile again. So that makes everything better right?

                But it doesn’t get better, just awkward, and he doesn’t see Kurt in the hall, or at Lunch, or Dinner, only Warblers. Blaine realizes that this means Kurt is avoiding him, but he can’t be because they’re friends right? He ends up spending the night in David’s room again, thankful that his roommate’s Grandma is now sick (he feels bad about it later, but the kid seems to have a lot of sick relatives). Wes tells him that Kurt is just really busy, but Wes doesn’t really understand. Blaine tells David everything, wanting support and help… for Kurt, because Dalton is hard, even when you are a star student, like him. Which makes David interrupt him to point out two things. One, Blaine Anderson is not, and will a star student if he keeps doodling Kurt’s name (which he hasn’t, and if David saw Mr. Kurt Anderson in Blaine’s notebook, it’s because “The Sound of Music” is awesome and he’s thinking of baby names) instead of doing homework. Two, he was really mean to Kurt over the whole Bisexual thing. Blaine gasps, but realizes that David is probably right, and comparing your friend to their former tormentor is kind of a mean thing to do. Kurt should never forgive him. Blaine can make it right though, and what better way than through song?

                He realizes later, after Kurt’s Blaine and the pips blow up, that “Misery” is not a good make up song, and he really needs to stop serenading people. Kurt comes into Warblers later dressed in black, and Blaine’s first thought is that Mr. Hummel (who is really scary, probably because of the way they were introduced… both times) is dead, but no, this is for Pavarotti. The rest of the Warbler’s don’t really care about Pavarotti, because he was kind of a mean bird, but Kurt makes them care like Blaine cares about Kurt all the time, and oh god, he loves Kurt Hummel.

                Kurt apparently doesn’t feel the same way because he disappears after Warblers. So he tries to plot his confession for duet practice, but no, Kurt actually wants to practice the duet. Which makes sense. Damn it. Wes gets really intense too, and Kurt looks really tired, so when he suggests they take the weekend off the week before Regionals he’s really surprised that Kurt is the one who wants to keep practicing and Wes is the one to pass the motion. Then Kurt disappears again and his attempt to mope is interrupted by Wes and David dragging him to some big-shot cheerleading thing.

                Which is okay, if you like boobs, and Blaine doesn’t, so he mopes some more. There’s some Lady Gaga, which makes him think of Kurt, and Katy Perry, which really makes him think of Kurt, and Brittany Spears, which makes him think of Waffles. He tells this to Wes and David, only to have David laugh, and Wes growl that it never happened. Blaine is tempted to remind Wes of the details, because the thing with the Flamingo remains funny to this day, but remembers that he’s moping. David shushed him for no reason in time to hear St. Lillian’s being announces. He groans, Alice and Jan and the rest of the squad are pretty cool girls, but the administration only lets them preform to Disney. But they start, and Blaine sees that there are _guys_ on the squad this year, and it’s a mash-up. Blaine prepares to clap as they near the end of “Bonjur” and reach the end of “Welcome” only to find that they continue on with “Where I Belong,” and he hears the voice, _Kurt’s_ voice, it actually explains a lot. He glances up from his program, which is no help at all, to find that the squad isn’t just cheering, they’re singing, but it’s still clearly cheerleading, and wow Kurt is awesome.

                They go through “Reflections,” “Be our guest,” “I’ll make a man out of you,” and “Hawaiian Rollercoaster” before finishing with a version of “It’s a small world” that Blaine has certainly never heard before. Everyone is up and involved by the end. The only people surprised when St. Lillian’s wins, is St. Lillian’s. And he is going to confess right there, he has the entire speech planned in his head, but when Kurt gets to him he only smiles and nods while Kurt babbles, because he is a chicken procrastinator.

                He decides that he will tell Kurt the minute the results are read that Blaine Wilson Anderson is in love with Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. But Blaine is a chicken procrastinator, so that plan gets kind of shot to pieces. But he gets a second chance at Pavarotti’s funeral, and totally wings it, and is Kurt’s boyfriend. He’s so happy he almost doesn’t hear Kurt tell him he’s going back to McKinley. He plays the good boyfriend, and ends up in David’s room for the night, thankful that David’s roommate has gone to visit his sick uncle. Blaine whines to David that Kurt’s going to find a better boyfriend, and concocting horror stories out loud. David threatens to call Kurt after Blaine decides that Kurt going back to McKinley will turn him into an evil math teacher because Blaine won’t be there to hug him. David convinces him to just give Kurt a going away present for Kurt to remember him by, instead of chaining Kurt to the practice piano so he won’t leave.

                Blaine is at a loss. So he turns to music, and it turns into a Warbler’s farewell, which he planned to confess his undying love after, but again he’s a chicken procrastinator. He ends up saying some version of don’t leave me, and Kurt saying he wouldn’t. Which Kurt is already, and it is so unfair. If nothing else Kurt is leaving, and a part of Blaine breaks, because it is his fault. There could have been so much time, and he tells this to Wes and Thad, while David is counting money he earned from the rest of the Warbler’s somehow. Thad says that most of the Warbler’s thought that he and Kurt were together, before the GAP attack. Afterwards Kurt was apparently very sad and French, which Thad refuses to explain.

                There aren’t many visits, but Kurt is almost surgically attached to his phone every day except Friday, which is because he has a secret strategy meeting according to Kurt. He knows everything that is going on, he thinks. Kurt would tell him if there was still bullying right? Then Prom makes it clear that the bullying has just gone underground, and Kurt is so strong and brilliant, and Blaine is just along for the ride. The Prom Queen thing stops the confession Blaine had planned for after Prom dead in its tracks. When he goes back to Dalton he stays the night in David’s room to freak out because David’s roommate is visiting a sick cousin, which makes him question the existence of David’s roommate, because who has that many sick relatives? David has to convince him that Kurt will not be a ritual sacrifice to the Gods of William McKinley High School, and that he does have a roommate, before they go to sleep.

                Kurt is planning the New York trip in outfits and excursions, and Blaine is thrilled for him, but some part of him wishes that he was going to be competing with Kurt. It makes him sick inside. The night before he sends Kurt off, Blaine’s ends up in David’s room ranting about how Kurt will elope with some awesome guy in New York, and if that happens he’ll just die. Someone yells at him to shut up, and it takes Blaine a moment to realize that it’s David’s roommate, and David is nowhere in sight. Blaine realizes he’s still being yelled at just in time to catch that maybe the best way to keep Kurt is to tell him how much he love him. Which he resolves to do the next day, and writes his speech out on notecards, which he never reads because he’s still a chicken procrastinator.

                When Kurt gets back, they go out for coffee, and he listens until Kurt pauses and there is no more to say. He wants to sit there with Kurt longer though, so he says the first thing that comes to mind. He doesn’t say it in any of the speeches he had planned, but Kurt isn’t a sacrifice, he hasn’t eloped, he isn’t a math teacher or mute, and Blaine Wilson Anderson may not be a star pupil, but he loves Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Kurt just sort of stares at him for a minute, and now he wants to maim David’s roommate, because he told Kurt how he feels, and now he’s going to lose him. But then, a miracle happens because Kurt Elizabeth Hummel loves Blaine Wilson Anderson too.

                That night he goes to David’s room with a plate of cookies that Kurt made. He gives them to David’s roommate.


End file.
